Mishaps With Books
by Anon A. Mauze
Summary: Giftfic for TechnicolorNina.  Blindshipping.  Takes place after the end of "Written in the Stars".


Mishaps With Books

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A/N: Giftfic for TechnicolorNina. Her _Written in the Stars_ fic is so much awesomeness I couldn't resist writing this. This does contain YAOI. It is ONLY for MATURE READERS. If you are underage or don't like guy-on-guy sex, don't read this.**

There was, Yuugi mused as he shelved a few more of the books nestled in the crook of his arm, something decidedly unfair about the punishment that had been inflicted on him for an incident that was, in essence, Atem's fault. After all, _he'd_ protested quite vehemently, if quietly, to his lover's determined attempt to take his clothes off in one of the quiet, dark, and little used restricted rooms at the back of the district library.

He snorted to himself. Atem's kisses were stronger than any of the wine he'd drunk while still stuck in Ancient Egypt in his opinion, and he'd been dazed enough that he had not noticed when the former Pharaoh unbuckled his belt and pants. Yuugi regained enough of his wits to realize that Atem had shoved his hand down his pants just as the door to the room had opened and a girl from Yuugi's Lit class walked in, looking down at her notepad and muttering to herself. They hadn't noticed her until she'd walked around one of the bookshelves in the room and her shocked gasp reached their ears.

Atem was, of course, completely unrepentant, and only gave the dumbstruck girl a small, satisfied smile before slowly stepping away from Yuugi

Moving on down the line after collecting more books from the piles scattered all over the room, Yuugi snorted to himself, all to easily able to picture the tableau the pair of them must have created. He'd been bent backward over one of the small study tables, his hands clenched in the fabric of the jacket covering Atem's shoulders, uncertain if he should be pulling the older boy closer or shoving him away. Atem's hands were busy trying to simultaneously rip out Yuugi's hair and leave deep bruises on his ass while Atem busily attempted to render him senseless with a kiss.

He remembered wondering just when Atem had gotten his hand far enough down his pants to be mauling his rear that way and then hearing a voice besides their own squeak in shock. Atem had looked up and smirked then, far too slowly in Yuugi's opinion, stepped away to allow his lover to see the intruder.

It was just about then that he felt the slight draft around his legs and realized that Atem hadn't had to stick his hand down Yuugi's pants, they were already down around his knees, giving poor Miss Ichimura a rather good view of his state of arousal. He wasn't sure which of their yelps was louder. Then she'd spun around and ran out of the room, Yuugi making every effort to follow while desperately trying to pull up his pants at the same time, much to Atem's amusement if his snickers were anything to go by.

So, in the end, it wasn't really Yuugi's fault he'd wound up tripping over his pants and knocking over three bookshelves.

The Librarian had disagreed and with a sniff of disapproval told Yuugi he had to come back after closing and put all the books back where they belonged. Which would be what he was doing now, while Atem had pretty much gotten off scot-free. He was at home looking after the shop while Jii-chan paid a visit to a friend of his in the hospital. In fact, Yuugi thought, as he looked at his watch, Atem should be closing down right about now.

Sorting through another stack of books, Yuugi set aside a few that didn't match the subject matter of the ones on the shelf he was working on and picked up another armful, heading back toward that section to put them away. He was on his third trip when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. "Productive evening?" Atem's voice asked huskily into his ear before a soft kiss was pressed to his ear.

"Not particularly," Yuugi muttered sourly as he pulled himself out of Atem's arms to finish putting the books away. "If you'll recall, we were supposed to be at Kaiba's for dinner."

With a snicker, the other boy leaned against a chair as he watched his lover put away his armload. Deliberately, he let his tongue sneak out to lick his lips while he studied the other's form with a hungry look just as Yuugi turned to face him. "Mmm, I do recall. However, I see something far more … appetizing standing before me."

Yuugi gave him a Look. "Hopeless," he sighed with a shake of his head as he tried to slip around the former Pharaoh to gather up more books. Faster than he could react he found himself pressed up against a wall receiving another kiss like the one that had gotten him into this mess. Atem was just as, if not more so, forward now as he'd been in the past, at least in private, he thought to himself as he leaned into the kiss with a moan. He felt a chuckle vibrate in Atem's throat as he pulled away. The older boy looped his arms around Yuugi's waist as he buried his face in the other boy's hair, dropping a soft kiss on his ear while he leaned against the boy pinned against the wall. "I love you, little Aibou."

A small giggle escaped Yuugi at the ancient pet-name Atem continued to call him by. He didn't really mind. It was the one small memento he could keep of two lost years of his life, excluding the young man in his arms, of course. He shivered when he felt Atem begin to nibble gently on his earlobe. With a sigh, he pulled Atem closer, pressing against his lean frame. "Love you, too," he murmured in response. Then more loudly, he continued. "Even if you did leave me to clean up most of this mess by myself. Help me finish?"

Pulling away, Atme looked at the miffed expression on Yuugi's face and smiled broadly. "Certainly."

As they went about putting the chaos to rights, Atem's eyes fell on the cover picture of one particular book. Picking it up, he wandered over to a another corner and opened it to the middle pages.

His brain momentarily short-circuited.

Then, with an awed expression, snapped it shut. _"I didn't know people could **bend** that way,"_ he thought with a shiver. Then it occurred to him. "_And what is a book like this doing in a public library?_" He looked at the book in his hands, licking his lips, all too easily imagining his Aibou in that position.

Quickly, he walked back over to the last pile of books to be put away. He was about to add a few more to his load when a noise from the other side of the room led him to the sight of Yuugi on his hands and knees, reaching for something that had been shoved under one of the shelves. The image from the book flashed in front of his mind's eye and bit back a groan as he struggled not to lose his battle to suppress his desire. Then Yuugi's ass wiggled enticingly and Atem tossed the book in his hands to the side and dropped down next to the younger boy.

Grabbing a handful of Yuugi's hair, and ignoring the startled yelp, he pulled the other's face up for a hungry kiss. Taking advantage of his lover's momentary shock, the former Pharaoh reached forward and fumbled for a few seconds with the buttons of Yuugi's shirt before snarling and releasing the other's hair to grab both sides of the shirt and yank it open, popping off the buttons in the process.

Pulling away with a startled hiss, Yuugi gave him a glare that belonged on Kaiba's face. "What the!" he began before he was silenced by another scorching kiss. He whined piteously when Atem pulled away. "Damn it, Atem!" he exclaimed. His eyes went wide when he felt the warm wetness of a tongue lick his neck and the hard bite that followed. He couldn't help the moan that filtered past his clenched teeth. "What ... the ... hell ... brought this on?" he demanded through his gasping pants.

Reaching out behind him without looking away from the length of pale neck, Atem searched around for a moment for the book he'd dropped. finding the edge, he pulled it toward them and tapped it before returning his complete attention to Yuugi's body.

For a moment, the title of the book made no sense, given it was upside down. Then Yuugi gulped and flushed when he realized what Atem had found tucked away in that pile of books. Wonderful. Atem already had more than enough imagination, he didn't really need any pointers from a book. A high-pitched squeak left him when Atem's mouth found his earlobe and nibbled gently on it. "Atem! We can't! Not here!" he whined, a sound that abruptly became a soft cry when his lover's mouth left his neck to lavish small bites and kisses on his exposed chest.

Taking a moment to breathe in that understated scent that said "Yuugi" to him, Atem smirked up at surprised violet eyes. "You must ask me if I give a care," he chuckled. "There's no one here but us and I have every intention of making ... better use of the time." Dropping his attention back to Yuugi's exposed chest he gently sucked one stiff nipple into his mouth, drawing a small moan out of his lover.

Lost in the haze of passion, neither heard the door open.

Suddenly both were hauled to their feet by an irate librarian, who was shouting near-incomprehensibly while she man-handled both young men out the front door of the library. She left them there on the steps, clothes in disarray, hair mussed beyond recognition and almost identical expressions of disbelief. A moment later she returned, Yuugi's backpack and two small pieces of paper in hand, and two small spots of high color on her cheeks. Shoving the backpack at Yuugi, she passed the slips of paper to Atem and turned around without a word spoken, slamming the door of the library closed behind her with a sense of finality.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, blinking. Then Atem's attention went to the papers in his hand and a smirk flitted across his face. Eyes going back to the flustered Yuugi, the smirk grew to a grin. "It seems we've been banned. Permanently."

Yuugi gaped at him, then a mutinous scowl fixed itself on his face. "_Now_ how am I supposed to finish that paper?" he demanded crossly.

Atem chuckled as he slung an arm around Yuugi's waist possessively. "I don't know, little Aibou. You can think about that later. I plan on finishing what we started in there, once we get home," he said as they began walking forward.

Fighting the smile that wanted to surface, Yuugi glanced out of the corner of his eye at Atem. "Utterly hopeless," he murmured with a shake of the head, much to Atem's amusement. Each chuckling at the antics of the other, they began making their way home.


End file.
